Always the Hostage
by flowerfaerie17
Summary: Just a little hostage situation


"NOBODY MOVE!" Sgt Mills yelled to the Mess Hall grabbing Mckay and holding a gun to his throat.

Everyone froze where they stood ,some with hand on firearm. Sgt Mills had chosen a time in the Mess Hall when it was nearly empty except for a few marines and scientists, Carson and Sheppard's team who had unfortunately already sat down and were across the room unable to help.

"Sgt Mills Drop The Knife!." Sheppard ordered eyeing Ronon's blaster but surprisingly it was Carson who shook his head slightly saying 'no'.

"I don't think so Colonel." Sgt Mills yelled jamming the gun further into Mckay head.

"This is just great." Mckay muttered, rolling his eyes.

His team shot him a warning look clearing telling him to be quiet "What do you want?" Teyla asked calmly.

"To go through the gate with a Jumper." Sgt Mills yelled.

"Man have you picked the wrong guy." Mckay said "Most of the people in here would gladly shoot me to get to you, actually most of the people in here would shoot me even if there wasn't a deranged lunatic behind me. The only reason they haven't fired is because it would make a real mess of the food."

"Shut up." Sgt Mills ordered hitting him in the head with the gun before replacing it to Mckay's temple.

"Make me." Mckay challenged as blood dripped into his eye causing Sheppard to snap "Mckay, do as the man says."

"No, I don't think so, not this time. Why is it that they always go for the scientist? Do all marines see us as weak?" Mckay said loudly as several marines shifted a little trying to get a good shot.

"For gods sake man, be quiet." Carson pleaded.

"Maybe a bullet to the foot will shut you up."Sgt Mills growled.

"Doubtful."Mckay responded calmly "It will hurt you more then me."

As Sgt Mills moved his gun to shoot Mckay's foot the crowd cried out. Mckay took his chance, He shiftly grabbed and snapped Sgt Mills' wrist causing him to drop the gun. Still with a hold on the wrist, Mckay elbowed him in the stomach with his other arm causing Sgt Mills to lose his grip on Mckay's neck.

Rodney turned and kneeled him in that special place that really hurts a man causing him to crash to the floor in agony.

Mckay turned around after one last kick "Why is it always me who's the hostage?." He muttered.

The crowd stood in stunned silence.

"Is anyone going to take the maniac to the brig or." Mckay took a look behind him "Infirmary."

Two marines rushed forward and hauled him off as the remaining personel scurried off.

Mckay sat down wiping his brow. Which seemed to kick Carson into action who hurried over with Sheppard's team to take a look.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Sheppard said shaking his head.

"A hostage situation." Mckay said as if talking to a two year old.

"I know that, I mean't what with the baiting him?"Sheppard asked looking a little bewildered.

"I was getting him to move the gun so I could disarm him without risk to the brain that saves your asses day in day out." Mckay explain glaring at Carson as he probed the head wound.

"He could have just shot ye in the head, ye daft man." Carson pointed out pulling Mckay up and guiding him the the door with the others following.

"Carson that was my 34th time playing hostage. I know hostage situations and shooting me in the head would have left him with no hostage and no game plan."Mckay said looking down at the floor trying to walk in a straight line.

"I don't see why I couldn't have just shot him." Ronon grumbled as he twirled his gun.

"There was too much risk to Rodney. Even if it were set to stun Mills would still have had a chance to pull the trigger." Carson explained.

"Better then what Mckay did. That was just a bit girly." Ronon muttered.

Rodney turned around to glare at Ronon causing him to nearly lose his footing "It was not girly." He said defensively "I would have just punched him but I need my hands." Mckay wagged his fingers then stood and stared at them for a moment."You won't think it's so girly when it happens to you." He muttered

"I believe Rodney did very well." Teyla said smiling at Mckay who was still staring at his hands.

"Mckay?" Sheppard said trying to get his attention as Carson started to guide him into the infirmary.

"John." Mckay said in surprise "My hands feel fuzzy but they don't look fuzzy." He held up his hands in front of himself "Very odd." He whispered.

"Maybe we should get you checked out." Sheppard suggested clapping him on the back.


End file.
